


Зачем?

by Sdoh



Category: Yakusoku no Neverland
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sdoh/pseuds/Sdoh
Summary: Зачем вновь рисковать собой? Зачем приносить себя в жертву?
Relationships: Emma/Gilda (The Promised Neverland)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Зачем?

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на основе 130-131 главы манги, для тех кто не читал мангу могут содержаться СПОЛЛЕРы, ОСТОРОЖНО!  
> |||  
> Работа раньше находилась на фб.

— …мы отправляемся к «Семи стенам»! Скоро вернемся! — оптимистично, даже слишком оптимистично, сказала Эмма. Иногда казалось, что оптимизм является синонимом к имени Эммы.

Эти слова повергли Гильду в ступор. На мгновенье все померкло, стало серым, возмущения других детей сливались воедино, и вот она слышит всё, будто сквозь толщу воды. Это неприятно, это невыносимо.

В голове у Гильды лишь один вопрос: «Зачем?». Ведь Норман знает, что делает. Он ведь хочет свободы для детей. Разве не так?

Зачем вновь рисковать собой? Зачем приносить себя в жертву?

— Я типа я не хочу, чтобы их уничтожали, понимаете? — эти слова Гильде бьют в печень, подобно ножу, больно и резко. Эти слова выводят из транса, не дают утонуть в пучине размышлений.

Но ступор сменяется бурей эмоций. Страх, неприятие, злость, печаль — всё, что только возможно, но не радость и беспечность, эти эмоции отсутствуют.

Вопрос «Зачем?» сменяется на «Почему?». На душе у Гильды становится горько и паршиво, ей не хочется, чтобы Эмма вновь пропала на долгое время, ей не хочется вновь переживать за её благополучие вдали.

— Тебя ведь они чуть не убили недавно! Почему? — единственное, что вырвалось из уст.  
Желание закричать и заплакать сильно, но она держится, лишь голос немного дрожит.

Но Эмма лишь улыбается, а Дон поддерживает её амбиции. Гильде так хочется переубедить Эмму, но это невозможно, она и сама знает.

— Почему Эмма… Почему ты должна всегда… — воздуха договорить предложения не хватает, эмоции берут вверх над Гильдой, затягивая в свой шторм.Она берет Эмму за руки, они сухие, потрескавшиеся, ногти в ужасном состоянии, но сейчас волнует Гильду не это.

— Мне так жаль, — Эмма произносит тихо, на ней нет оптимистичной маски. Она обнимает девочку сильно-сильно, возможно в последний раз.  
А Гильда чувствует насколько сильно Эмма сжимает её рубаху, чувствует, как дрожит. Эмме тоже страшно! Страшно умереть, страшно не возвратиться домой, к семье!

Но минутная слабость Эммы тут же сменяется на позитив и стремление идти вперед, навстречу смерти. Она вновь эмоционально рассказывает о планах, вновь убеждает всех, что все хорошо. И ей верят.

— Глупая, — Гильда лишь вздыхает, её глаза слезятся, но сквозь толстые стекла очков этого не видно, -…вам лучше вернуться живыми любой ценой. Обещай мне, даже если это будет ложь.

Она хочет вновь обнять Эмму и не отпускать ее никуда, ей не хочется видеть вновь смерть кого-то из семьи. Она не разделяет с Эммой милосердие к демонам, именно они заставили их страдать, именно из-за них былые мечты и надежды рухнули.

— Я вернусь, — Эмма дотрагивается до волос Гильды, заправляет отделившуюся прядь волос за ухо. Берет за руки и держит крепко-крепко, как утопающий за соломинку. Пальцы Эммы незаметно дрожали, а её улыбка стала скорее грустной, чем жизнерадостной.

В душе Гильда хочет дать обещание, что уничтожит демонов сама, если они навредят Эмме, но говорит другое.

***

Полночь. Рей с Эммой готовят портал к «семи стенам», а другие смотрят, пытаются верить в успех всего задуманного Эммой, но уверенность в правильности действий не приходит ни к кому.

Атмосфера вокруг напряжена, все внимательно следят за действиями Эммы и Рея, и лишь Гильда сверлит взглядом землю. Она бы хотела молиться за их благополучие, но Бог покинул их давно, ещё при их рождении.

И вот они исчезают, на месте где недавно были дети, будто ничего и не было. Гильда хотела бы что-нибудь крикнуть в последний путь, но не успевает, чувство недосказанности остается с ней.

Дети еще долго смотрят вдаль, будто провожают, будто Эмма с Реем еще виднеются на горизонте.

Даже сейчас у Гильды в голове столько вопросов. И эти вопросы адресованы всему миру, всей вселенной.

Её первый вопрос: «Зачем детские мечты рушат?»

Её второй вопрос: «Зачем были рождены демоны?»

Но больше всего она хочет узнать ответ на последний, третий вопрос: «Зачем Эмма вновь оставляет её?»


End file.
